In A Man's Shoes
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: Being the lord of a rival land was thrilling, but falling for your rival is just pushing it Date Masamune X You


"Nonna! Come on, we'll be late!" You grumbled, dragging your assistant through the underbrush towards your rival's camp, the 'great' Date Masamune. Why weren't ninjas doing this instead of you? Because you needed to (ogle) spy on him yourself. You needed to see his plans yourself, in order to truly take victory credit for defeating Date. And as for Nonna...

_*earlier*_  
_"It is my duty to protect you, my lord, from any and all danger! I am the eyes of the Faceless Lord of (land name)!" Nonna's voice yelled behind you, stinging your sensitive ears. She was no doubt yelling in your ears (have some pity for the blind, Nonna! I'm blind, not deaf!) to get her voice to stick, and to get you to give in. You cursed yourself for getting such a persistent second in command._  
_"I don't need your help on this one, Nonna! Plus if we get caught, then there will be no one to organize the troops here! Now leave me alone, please?!" You groaned in annoyance. As much as you loved Nonna for helping you out, the coddling was a pain. She'd let you off to fight in countless battles, but couldn't even let you do something as simple as a little spying._  
_"I am the eyes of the Faceless Lord of (land name)! i will abide by all that it means!" Nonna pulled you by your shoulders, catching you off guard and you losing your sense of balance. You let out a girlish scream at your loss of ground. Suddenly feeling some piece of armour in your gut, you panicked even more._  
_"What's happening?! Where's the ground?! Where are you, Nonna?!" You screamed, causing the camp to stare at you as Nonna carried you off on her shoulder._  
_"You're on my shoulder, My lord. I'm carrying you to our destination. So either you let me come or i'm carrying you all the way there." Nonna informed you, annoyance in her voice as you stopped struggling._  
_"Put me down, Nonna! I order you as your lord!" You yelled._  
_"Fine." Suddenly there was air, and you had the sensation of falling. Suddenly there was the feeling of something hard hitting your face, followed by the rest of your body. Opening your mouth, the taste of dirt filled it, and you started spitting in disgust as you sat up._  
_"Where'd you drop me?!" You demanded, listening around for Nonna's familiar light footsteps, but nothing reached your ears outside of the sounds of nature. "Nonna this isn't funny!"_  
_"We're only outside of camp. Let's get going, yes? I could use the good walk. And from the looks of things, My Lord, you could too." Nonna laughed, suddenly pulling you to your feet._  
_*present*_

Well, Nonna had tagged along. Willingly. And here you two were, with you occasionally having to hack and slash growth, and Nonna pulling you straight when you started to wander.  
"My lord, i believe we've arrived." Nonna whispered, pulling you downwards onto your stomach. Putting your ear to the ground, you could hear about 4 or 5 footsteps ahead, with more ahead. "The camp is relatively quiet, my lord. Most of the men appear to be asleep, and only a couple are awake, with a couple of guards. No sign of Date anywhere, or Kojuro."  
"Any sign of their numbers?" You asked, already reaching for your (weapon).  
"I count somewhere in the hundreds, my lord. I wouldn't advise an attack already-" Nonna was cut off by the sound of a sword.  
"Come to surrender already?" You both turned to a wild looking Kojuro, whose hair was already out of it's neat slicked style.  
"You sound out of breath, Koji. You and Date have something we should know about?" You teased.  
"Shut it, (y/n). Why are you here." Kojiro's cheeks went pink, but he kept a firm face.  
"Oh, don't be such a prude, Koji. We all know you want him." you cackled.  
"Stop it (y/n)! Just get going! I don't want to see you around!" Kojuro sputtered, his face a bright red. You grinned and pulled Nonna up, getting ready to leave.  
"And for your information, i do not have a thing for my lord!" he yelled at your leaving form. You laughed in response.  
"Your face says otherwise" Nonna added, running after you back to your camp.  
"..." Kojuro fumed.  
"Is that so Kojuro?" Kojiro's face went bright red as Date joined him.  
"No my lord. but (y/n) is an embarrassment." Kojuro grumbled, settling the red on his face. This got Date laughing.  
"It's her talent. Besides, it's pretty public that you've got a thing for the Eyes of the Faceless. Not that i blame you, Nonna kind of fits your type." Date patted Kojuro on the back. "But i'm going to have to use that nickname from now on, 'Koji'."  
"Do you still plan on fighting (y/n) tomorrow, My lord?" Kojuro asked.  
"Of course. I want to see The Faceless Lord's face when she's beaten by none other than the Dragon of Oshu." Date smirked pridefully.  
" Very well, my lord. I'm going to have to pay Nonna back for that last comment." Kojuro made way back for his spot in camp.  
" Sweet dreams, _Koji!_" Date yelled back, grinning as Kojuro stiffened at the nickname.

"Ready boys?!" You yelled gleefully, riding your dragon horse in a side saddle fashion as Natalya kept up alongside you.  
"YEAH!" You grinned at the pure awesome feeling of leading over a thousand men into a charge, on a dragon horse, side saddle.  
"(best battle charge you can think of)! Charge!" You yelled, grinning as you headed straight for the front line, with your cavalry charging head on behind you.  
"My lord! I'll take the main army. You find Masamune!" Nonna yelled, passing you up on her horse.  
"Watch out!" You yelled, getting her to duck at one soldier tried to take her off with a high blow.  
Diverting, you nearly ran straight into Masamune as your horses collided. His horse tipped over, with Masamune having to jump off before being trapped under the motorbike horse. Yours was sent stumbling backwards, eventually throwing you off with a rear.  
"Here we are again, (y/n). Let's see if the Faceless Lord has any expressions." Date grinned like he'd been given a present, and drew his katanas. You started laughing, causing him to stop for a moment at the strangeness of you, and inadvertently admiring your laugh.  
"You're all bark, Masamune. No bite whatsoever." You grinned, before attacking with (weapon).  
"Someone's egotistical." Masamune retorted, playing along to your attacks.  
"You love it. and i'm not... the... only... one!" You growled, emphasizing every word with an attack.  
"You've got a mouth on you!" Date scoffed.  
"I do? I never noticed, aside from using it to talk." You grinned at your own joke.  
"You're real chatty in battle too!"  
"Keeps from having awkward silences!" You yelled as you charged for a powerful attack.  
"Oh i can think of a couple of other uses for that chatty mouth!" Date grinned as you sputtered, finally disarming your weapons and holding you at sword point. You could feel your red face, and reached up to push the katana aside.  
"No touching the katana" Date growled.  
"That's what she said." You held in a laugh.

"since you at least gave me a good party, why don't you come over. To my house, i mean. At least until you have to head all the way back to yours." Date offered, his face red, and he was grateful you were blind so you couldn't see it.

"I get invited for making you laugh? Wow, the jesters must be at your house a lot."  
"Is that a yes or a no?!" Date asked, frustrated.  
"Yeah, yeah. i'll come. Let me get Nonna, and you can go looking for Koji. Fight our way to 'em?" You offered, feeling around for your weapon, and preparing to fight your way to Nonna.  
"You take the left, i take right." Date added, and you felt his footsteps grow heavier as he charged through his men, taking out some of yours. You did the same, feeling through the hot field of bodies towards wherever Nonna was.  
"Nonna! Battle's over! Time to get going." You called out, spinning around for any sign of her voice.  
"You don't need to yell my lord. Date got there first, and told me. Are we going?" Nonna asked, her voice out of breath for once.  
"yup. MEN! Call off the fight! Fight's over! We're staying until tomorrow!" You gave the order, and the sounds of clashing weapons stopped, giving your ears a much needed break from the sharp sounds of steel hitting steel.  
"You've got a good yelling voice. Good thing you're pretty too." Date said, and you felt the scales of your dragon horse brush on your arm as it moved up to you.  
"You've worn out Nonna here, Koji. Now if only you put that effort into flirting, you'd have women, or men, all over you." You smirked at the image of Kojuro blushing, and mounted your horse.  
"Knock it off, i'm not gay." Kojuro snapped at you as the four of you rode off, the familiar beat of the horse moving lulling you in a way.  
"Of course you wouldn't say. Poor Nonna's disappointed though." You chuckled.  
"My lord, you may want to hold on. There's a jump ahead." Nonna warned, her voice unaffected by the earlier comment. The said jump arrived, and you scrambled to hold on, only to feel someone holding you from falling.  
"Watch yourself. There's mud down there, My Lady." Date said as he let you go.  
"Oh, mud. So terrifying." You rolled your eyes sarcastically.

* * *

later, upon arriving, you allowed Nonna to relax in the the hot spring, much needed since she'd been fighting hard. Even getting near her, your sensitive nose was overwhelmed with the stench of sweat. So you'd decided to do a bit of exploring, and followed the walls of the house. it'd been an extensive exploration so far, you were convinced you'd been going in circles with how many twists and turns were in this house.  
"Enjoying the house you jumped at the sound of Date's voice suddenly appearing, you hadn't even noticed the footsteps.  
"There's no end to this house, is there? I've been following the walls for a while." you whined as you let him guide you back to the main room.  
"You've been going in a couple of circles, but so far you've explored most of the house." Date chuckled as he eased his grip on your hand. You had really nice fingers, he noticed. It was amazing that they were used on your (weapon). Not as muscle bound as he was picturing.  
"Are we there yet? Why have we stopped?" You asked, and he once again was glad you were blind so as not to see his blush or admiring your fingers.  
"Ah, we've still got a way to go. So tell me, how did you learn to fight. Can't be easy teaching a blind person." Date started awkwardly. You lit up at the chance to talk, especially in telling the story of how you learned to fight.  
"I actually had my old man teach me. He was rather reluctant to give up his spot, but once he realised how old he was, it occurred to him that someone had to carry on the family name. That's where i enter the picture." you told proudly." he would carve these paths in the ground, and i'd go barefoot following those lines, while he would guide my hands on the different slashes. Once i had the tactic in my muscle memory, i could do it on my own. Then he taught me about listening for footsteps to track my enemy. Turns out no matter how silent you are, you always make some sort of noise when you move. You personally make a lot of noise though. You've got heavy footsteps."  
"Do i? I've never paid attention." Date asked, genuinely surprised as he turned his attention to his footsteps.  
"Ninjas always get me though. They're damn silent." You grumbled at the thought of your greatest weakness.  
"Ninjas, huh? Well, thanks for that little tip." Date teased, sitting you down at the dining table next to him.  
"Don't you even dare. There's a reason Nonna's called my Eyes."  
"Speaking of which yours are really pretty." Date grinned as your cheeks grew dark red in a blush.  
"A-are they? I-i've never seen them. Wait, that's countering myself." You mumbled the last part to yourself. Date simply laughed, furthering your blushing.  
"Yeah, they're a really pretty (e/c). They're very fitting." Date described, starting to sound a little dreamy himself.  
"And? Anything else of mine i should know about?" You pressed, enjoying the compliments.  
"Your hair. it's very nicely kept. And very soft, you should know. it's (h/l), (h/s), and (h/c). And you've (s/c) skin, very fitting by the way. A couple of scars here and there, but nothing massive. and a lovely smile to add." Date listed off, describing what met his eyes. "You've also got (big/medium/small) breasts, though you probably knew that."  
"Okay, that's enough." You cut him off from describing your breasts. He chuckled.  
"I'm kind of surprised no one's taken any interest in you before. You're pretty much the perfect woman."  
"Well, to start i'm the lord of the land. And apparently that makes me intimidating. And not many guys want to spend time with someone who doesn't even know what they look like." your voice grew in self loathing, much to Date's horror.  
"No way." Date sputtered, shocked at the idea of someone rejecting you over being blind.  
"Oh yes. You sound surprised. "... Date? You there?"  
Out of nowhere, there was something wet and soft on your lips, shocking you into stillness. You opened your mouth to question what was happening, but something very wet, but soft, made it's way in. Deciding to give in to the overall niceness of it, you felt around, following the skin up to the long coarse hair. Gripping it, you pushed back, mimicking the movements. Out of nowhere, you felt a burning in your lungs, and the hard thumping of your heart against your ribs. Pulling back, you silently gasped in a breath. You heard another set of panting in front of you.  
"I need to tell you now, i love you." Date's voice said, his voice cracking a bit. You were left a bit speechless. How could you respond to something as massive as that.  
"... It's alright if you don't feel that way. No hard feelings. Just had to get that off my chest." Oh no, too much thinking, reply something!  
"I love you too." You bursted out, as the sounds of Date starting to get up.  
"F-for real?" Date asked, sitting back down.  
"For real. Of course Nonna knew, and i told her not to tell, like an idiot, but i'm glad i could say it myself. It truly brings this day to a satisfying end." You said, your blush growing as you described as best you could.  
"Speaking of Nonna, it's around mealtime. Surely she doesn't like the hot spring that much." Date made movements to get up again.  
"I don't think you should get up. I imagine i know exactly where she is and what she's doing right now. That reminds me, Koji is missing too."  
"Ah... i see already." Date's voice lightened, and you could practically hear the smirk on his face.  
"Well, how good of a cook are you? Or does Koji do all the cooking for you?"  
"I'm not that spoiled! Of course i can cook" Date scoffed, his voice unsure for a moment.  
"Mmmhmm. Well, you just sit right there while i go get us some food."  
"By the way, you can just go by Masamune. No need to get formal when we've clearly passed that boundary." Date added, getting up anyway to follow you.  
"Alright, Masamune. I just hope Kojuro cooked beforehand."

* * *

_In the Kitchen_  
Kojuro walked by the kitchen later, only to hear familiar giggles and some very curious sounds. Pausing over the slider handle, Kojuro debated whether to walk in or not. 'They could be naked' it's the kitchen... really Lord Masamune you should have more shame!... 'but you could just go in to tell them to move it'... but what if they're... doing... _it..._ he paused his debating at the sound of a moan, and dropped his hand from the door walking away quickly. In the morning he would have to remember to clean up.


End file.
